1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fax routing systems and methods and, in particular, fax routing systems and methods which direct faxes over the most economical route.
2. Description of Related Art
The delivery of faxes is very important to modern-day business. The cost of toll calls, however, lessens the value of this important technology.
Toll-free telephone numbers have been created to partially alleviate this problem. Unfortunately, these telephone numbers are expensive and not in widespread use.
The Internet is another technology which is being used to advantageously carry faxes. Its widespread use, however, has been hampered by the need for special equipment (e.g., document readers) and the failure of many business to have the equipment which is necessary to receive a fax over the Internet.